Senshi: El nacimiento de una nueva era
by Miki Kaoru
Summary: El origen de las Sailor Senshi siempre ha sido un misterio, esta historia revelará su origen. Revelando el nacimiento de la primer Sailor Senshi y que repercusiones provocará su despertar y la historia de sus compañeras. Y que repercusiones tendrá para la humanidad, sus diferentes interacciones con las Sailor Senshi en cada era de su existencia.


**Senshi: El nacimiento de una era**

En el espacio un meteorito realizaba un gran viaje, un viaje largo y arduo atravesando las estrellas. En él transportaba un objeto muy especial, que provocaría una cadena de sucesos que cambiaría el universo para la eternidad.

Solo había una pregunta.

¿Serían esos cambios para el bien del universo o al contrarió y traerían la desgracia para todo ser viviente en el universo?

Muy pronto se conocerá la respuesta, ya que después de tantos miles de millones de años de viaje, el meteorito estaba a punto de llegar a su destino. Al tercer planeta de un sistema solar en la vía láctea.

* * *

En la Tierra una joven esclava de dieciséis años, intentaba conciliar el sueño en su cama de paja de su pequeño hogar. Pero le fue imposible algo en su interior le decía que algo importante estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y Selene que es como se llama la joven esclava, sabía mejor que ignorar sus instintos, ya que la joven Selene era la joven con más habilidad mágica no solo en su pueblo, si no en toda la región.

En su niñez cuando sus padres todavía estaban vivos, habían esperado que fuera elegida para ser una sacerdotisa en el templo de Eanna; gracias a la gran capacidad mágica que poseía aún desde pequeña y así que pudiera escapar en la esclavitud de la que se encontraba viviendo. Sin embargo no fue elegida, pero podía recordar con gran claridad lo que ocurrió cuando se encontraba ante la gran sacerdotisa del templo.

Los ojos negros de la gran sacerdotisa habían inspeccionado atentamente a la pequeña Selene, intentando determinar si era digna de servir a los Dioses y sus deseos. Durante varios minutos inspecciono en silencio a la pequeña y cuando acabo se acercó a la niña, arrodillándose para susurrarle algo a la pequeña; unas palabras que Selene nunca revelo a nadie, incluso a sus padres.

"_Tú pequeña has sido bendita por los Dioses, Tú serás la esperanza_ _de este mundo y de sus niños. Un día serás la que traerás la mayor de las salvaciones a este mundo y ningún humano llegara a estar a tú nivel. Pero ahora no ha llegado el momento, sin embargo sin duda alguna llegará el día que ni los Dioses llegarán a ser rival para ti."_

Y después de susurrar en esas palabras en su oído, abandono su hogar para la decepción de sus padres. Sin embargo una semana después para el asombro de sus padres un erudito fue enviado de parte de la sacerdotisa, para ensañarla el arte de la lectura y la escritura y junto al erudito también fue enviado una sacerdotisa para mostrarle el correcto manejo de sus habilidades mágicas.

Desde entonces Selene había servido como una curandera para los esclavos, en vez de trabajar en los campos o en las minas como los demás esclavos.

Un escalofrío recorrió durante unos momentos su cuerpo, como sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de piedra. Con calma salió de su hogar y sentó en el suelo en la entrada de su hogar disfrutando de la suave brisa de la noche y del cielo lleno de estrellas, junto a la luna que iluminaba las calles del pueblo.

Los minutos pasaron con tranquilidad, hasta que algo llamo la atención de la joven de pelo rubio. En el cielo lo que parecía ser una estrella, parecía acercarse hacia el pueblo. Como los segundo pasaban el sonido parecido a un silbido comenzó a escucharse, pero pronto como la supuesta estrella se acercaba más y más, el ruido se volvió como si fuera un rugido ensordecedor.

Los habitantes del pueblo no tardaron en salir de sus casas aterrorizados, su temor aumento cuando un temblor recorrió todo el pueblo y pronto se pudo ver una explosión no muy lejos del pueblo donde acababa de aterrizar el meteorito.

La única que no se veía atemorizada era Selene, que observaba con atención el lugar donde había caído el cometa.

"_¿Un regalo de los Dioses o tal vez es una maldición? Tengo que averiguarlo lo antes posible."_ Pensó con calma y sin ningún temor la joven.

* * *

En el templo de Eanna la gran sacerdotisa observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, el lugar de la colisión que acababa de ocurrir.

"_Ya ha llegado el momento pequeña, comienza el destino que te han otorgado los Dioses y da el comienzo a una nueva era." _Pensó la sacerdotisa recordando a la pequeña niña de hace tantos años. Aún podía recordar claramente el día que se encontró con ella.

Ese día cuando la vio lo supo, esa niña tenía un gran destino y no tenía que ver nada con convertirse de sacerdotisa. Su habilidad de ver el destino de las personas se lo mostro, ella tendría que recorrer un largo y peligroso camino para cumplir su destino. En su futuro va a encontrar muchos enemigos y también muchos aliados, no comprendía completamente el futuro de la niña ahora convertida en una joven.

Pero sabía que si fallecía antes de completar su destino sería el fin de todo y la oscuridad entera engulliría todo. Por eso encargo a las personas cuya lealtad era innegable que la enseñaran en secreto habilidades que solo personas de la nobleza conocían como la lectura y la escritura. También había mandado que la adiestrarán en el arte de la curación y el de la lucha para que pudiera protegerse durante estos momentos. En que debería cumplir con su destino.

Ahora solo podía orar a los Dioses que la protegieran y la guiaran en el recorrido de su destino.

* * *

Finalmente Selene llegó a su destino. Habría deseado llegar antes a este lugar, pero tenía que calmar a la gente del pueblo que estaban acobardados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ninguno de ellos se ofreció a acompañarla cuando declaró que iba a venir a este lugar, incluso los hombres más valientes del pueblo asustados de que lo que acaba de ocurrir fuera un castigo de los Dioses.

Incluso habían intentado detenerla de que viniera a este lugar, pero ella hizo caso omiso de deseos y ruegos. Ella sabía que tenía que llegar a este lugar, aunque significara su muerte o ser maldecida por los Dioses.

Ahora que había llegado al lugar podía apreciar los cambios en el paisaje, los pocos arboles y arbustos que había antes en el lugar fueron destruidos por lo que acababa de caer hace pocas horas. Un gran cráter se había formado no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

Durante un momento dudo en acercarse, ya que un poco de temor comenzó a crecer en su interior. Pero finalmente reunió todo el valor que podía en esos momentos y comenzó a acercarse con cautela hacia el borde del cráter.

No tardó mucho en llegar y observo con detenimiento el interior del cráter. En el centro donde la joven dedujo que debía de ser el lugar exacto del impacto, yacía una gran esfera de piedra. Selene sintió como su boca se resecaba, notaba que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

"_Acaso sería verdad que no debía de haber venido a este lugar"_ pensó ligeramente preocupada, sin embargo no tardó en apartar sus dudas de su mente, ahora no podía echarse atrás.

Todavía moviéndose con cautela se acercó a la roca, tenía el extraño sentimiento de que la estaba llamando. Cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la roca se detuvo incierta sobre las acciones que debía seguir a partir de ahora.

Indecisamente comenzó a acercar su mano para tocar la roca. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió antes de que Selene llegara a tocar la roca, esta comenzó a vibrar. Ante los ojos atónitos de la joven rubia la inmensa roca comenzó a convertirse en polvo.

El tiempo parecía ralentizarse para Selene al ver con sus propios ojos semejante espectáculo.

Cuando todo acabo de la enorme piedra solo fue abandona un extraño objeto, un objeto luminiscente que parecía estar hecho de cristal y del tamaño de un puño que levitaba a nivel del pecho de Selene, como si estuviera esperando que la joven lo recogiera entre sus manos.

"Entonces es un regalo de los Dioses." Susurró Selene para sí misma.

Selene suspiro felizmente al sentir la luz cálida y acogedora que desprendía el objeto de cristal. Esta vez sin temor alargo su brazo para obtener el cristal, sin imaginarse las repercusiones que iban a provocar sus actos.

En cuanto su mano toco el cristal, Selene sintió como era envuelta por una brisa cálida e inconscientemente cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación que la embargaba en esos momentos. Desconocida a ella su cuerpo fue envuelto por la misma luz que el cristal emanaba en esos momentos.

Su cuerpo lentamente se elevaba junto al cristal que incrementaba su brillo por cada momento que pasaba. Finalmente en una explosión de luz, un gran pilar de luz emano del cristal y que estaba dirigido hacia el cielo estrellado.

El destino de esa luz que atravesaba el tiempo y el espacio era llegar a todos los rincones de la galaxia.

* * *

En la Galaxia Cauldron, en el caldero primordial una pequeña figura femenina examinó el cielo en una dirección en concreto en cierta parte de la galaxia. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su hermosa cara, el momento que había esperado por tanto tiempo había llegado al fin.

Y aunque este acontecimiento traería una gran cantidad de conflictos, sabía que todo acabaría bien.

La guardiana del caldero estaba realmente feliz por lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

Ahora en el caldero aparte de las semillas estelares que representaban a todos los seres del universo, planetas, humanos e incluso animales y plantas; en estos momentos otro tipo de semillas estelares comenzaron a emanar del caldero, unas semillas con forma de cristal que darían nacimiento a los guerreros que estaban bajo la protección de los planetas y otros objetos celestes.

Otra figura femenina se encontraba junto al caldero, ignorada por la guardiana del caldero. Esa mujer que tenía apariencia de una joven que aparentaba ser una adolescente, sería conocida por muchos nombres en el futuro princesa Serenity, Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Neo-reina Serenity y Sailor Cosmos; por esos y otros nombres sería conocida, aunque ahora se encontraba ahí bajo su forma de Sailor Cosmos.

Y aunque ella todavía no había nacido en esa época, su presencia ahí era debido que al igual que en el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta espacio-tiempo; en este lugar el tiempo no tiene ningún significado y gracias a eso podría encontrarse allí en esos momentos.

Siempre había deseado observar el nacimiento de los Senshi, por eso después de su batalla contra Sailor Caos vino aquí para observar este importante momento. Aunque no se imaginaba que fuera su antepasada la que provoco el nacimiento de las guerreros y ahora desearía saber lo que pasaría en el futuro. Por que algo que había aprendido era que la historia nunca se repetía de la misma forma y no sabía que cambios ocurriría a partir de ahora.

Y con ese último pensamiento su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, había llegado el momento que fuera a unirse con sus amigas e hija que estaban durmiendo en su interior. Al fin podía estar junto a ellos, después de la larga batalla contra Sailor Caos y en la que finalmente salió ganadora.

* * *

En el interior del caldero el Caos también había sentido lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para salir al exterior. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era acumular fuerzas para el momento de que pudiera abandonar el caldero, mientras tanto también enviaría pequeños fragmentos de su ser.

Esos fragmentos que se convertirían en seres que darían origen a varios conflictos.

Ellos que serían sus hijos.

Y al final el Caos estaba seguro que acabaría dominando el caldero y el universo, solo tenía que esperar el momento oportuno. Pero no le importaba esperar, después de todo él podía ser muy paciente para cumplir su objetivo.

* * *

En las puertas del tiempo se encontraba un hombre custodiándolas, hasta el momento en que sus guardianes verdaderos aparecieran. Él también había sentido lo que acaba de ocurrir y sonrió pronto sería visitado por la joven Selene de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Y cuando llegara ese momento el hombre le revelaría a Selene sus verdaderos orígenes.

Pero hasta que llegara ese momento, el esperaría pacientemente.

* * *

En la Tierra, en el templo de Eanna la gran sacerdotisa había mandado llamar a dos personas muy especiales; que en esos momentos se encontraban arrodillados ante ella. Esperando que ella les explicara la razón de su convocatoria.

Ambos eran los miembros de mayor categoría en sus respectivos campos y como era costumbre en el templo tuvieron que abandonar sus nombre de nacimiento, mientras se les otorgaba otro nombre.

El hombre de mayor edad como el mayor de los eruditos del templo, se le fue concedido el mismo nombre que el Dios de la sabiduría Ea. El hombre no había superado sus cuarenta años y aún así era el hombre con mayor sabiduría y conocimiento que habitaba actualmente el templo. El hombre era calvo y poseía una espesa barba de pelo castaño, su cuerpo era muscular ya que también se había entrenado en las artes de la guerra y era capaz de defenderse a sí mismo y a los demás.

La otra persona era un joven que no había llegado al final de su adolescencia y aunque era el más joven del guardianes del templo, era también el más habilidoso en las batallas. En la batalla sus ojos azules celestes analizaba los movimientos de su oponente o oponentes y casi inmediatamente sabía como debía actuar para acabar con ellos lo más rápido y eficientemente posible. Gracias a sus habilidades le concedieron el nombre de Enurta, el mismo nombre que el Dios de la guerra.

"Enurta, Ea os he llamado para que cumpláis una tarea de gran importancia para mí y para todos; pero antes que nada debéis saber esto, si fracasáis en vuestra tarea será el fin de los días para todos nosotros."

Ambos sirvientes palidecieron ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa, pero sus rastros no tardaron en llenarse de determinación; no fracasarían en su misión sea cual fuere, ya que no permitirían el fin de su mundo.

"¿Qué debemos hacer mi señora?" preguntó Enurta seriamente su cuerpo se había tensado inconscientemente.

"Debéis seguir a una joven en un viaje, ella partirá en unas horas así que os tendréis que dar prisa en encontrarla y uniros a ella. Su seguridad es de vital importancia, su muerte significara nuestro fin. Ea tú ya la conoces, es la joven esclava que te ordene que la educaras hace casi una década. Durante este viaje ambos no solo debéis protegerla, sino que también deberéis pasarle todo el conocimiento que tenéis. Ella necesitara todo ese conocimiento en el futuro, para cumplir el destino que le ha sido encargado por los Dioses."

Ea cabeceó pensativamente recordando a la pequeña niña de pelo rubio que educó durante un año.

"Ahora preparaos para un largo y peligroso viaje. Y que los Dioses os den la fuerza necesaria para cumplir vuestra misión y volváis salvos y sanos. Ahora partid."

Tanto Ea y Enurta abandonaron la sala rápidamente, abandonando a la suma sacerdotisa en su interior.

* * *

Selene ya no se encontraba en el lugar en donde había encontrado el cristal, sino en un lugar en donde lo único que la rodeaba era la oscuridad, la única luz era la que procedía del cristal. Su luz cálida la envolvía y la tranquilizaba, evitando que tuviera temor del lugar donde se encontraba.

"¿Me has traído tú aquí?" pregunto Selene al cristal.

El cristal emitió un destello más fuerte de lo normal, como si estuviera respondiendo a la pregunta de la joven que cabeceó al ver el destello de alguna forma entendiendo lo que le intentaba decir el cristal.

"Veo, ¿Pero qué eres?"

Otro resplandor por parte del cristal.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishô… El cristal de plata." Susurró Selene.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Otro destello por parte del cristal.

"¿Qué cumpla mi destino? No te entiendo, que quieres decir."

Hubo un fuerte resplandor por parte del cristal y la oscuridad fue reemplazada por la imagen de un templo en ruinas.

"Allí se me revelará mi destino, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Selene reconociendo el lugar que le había mostrado el cristal.

Sin embargo esta vez su pregunta no fue contestada, como la luz del cristal fue disminuyendo hasta que solo quedara un leve resplandor apenas perceptible.

A los pocos segundos Selene se volvió a encontrar en el lugar donde había encontrado el cristal, en ningún lugar se podía encontrar el cristal. Sin embargo sabía que podía convocarlo en cualquier momento, como si de alguna forma estuviera en su interior.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar más sobre el cristal, debía prepararse para un viaje que con esperanza le revelarían las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenía.

**Fin del prologo**

**Aclaraciones: **lo primero de todo es que aunque me he basado en la época de la antigua Mesopotamia y Babilonia, no se encuentran en esa era. Cronológicamente esta primera parte de la historia ocurre hace cien mil años.

Segundo la historia va a durar hasta la caída del milenario de Plata y aviso por adelantado habrá cambios importantes en la historia del Milenario de Plata y ya tengo preparado argumento de una continuación que sería la historia del Manga/Anime pero con grandes cambios, nuevos enemigos, temporadas alteradas etc

Un saludo a todos y espero que os guste lo que he escrito ^^.


End file.
